


Once Upon a Drunken Nightmare

by WeSaveWhoWeCanSaveToday



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Drunkenness, F/M, House Party, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeSaveWhoWeCanSaveToday/pseuds/WeSaveWhoWeCanSaveToday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia finally manages to persuade Clarke to go to a party they really shouldn't be at. Whilst there, they run into an unfortunate party guest which leaves both girls mortified. </p>
<p>Months later, both at college and well-versed in partying, they get the chance to redo that night - but will it go any better a second time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LOL idk even know what this is or where it's going but I like it so it's getting WRIT. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :o  
> Also the rating may change depending on how far I take this. Not likely to be more than a few chapters, if I'm honest though.
> 
> (also idk what's happening with AO3 but it's saying 1/1 when it should say 1/?)

“Octavia, I said no!”

“C’mon Clarke, how often does this opportunity present itself?”

“Look no, okay, Octavia? Just no.”

Octavia sighed loudly as she flopped backwards onto Clarke’s couch. Clarke rolled her eyes as she dropped her bag next to the door. She crossed the room to a stereo sitting on a shelf against the back wall, and plugged in her iPod. Sound filled the room, a Prides song playing way too loudly, and Clarke winced as she turned the sound dial down.

When she turned around, Octavia was resting her chin on the back of the couch, looking at her best friend with huge green eyes.

“I hate to say it Clarke but…”

“Don’t…” Clarke warned, scowling as she marched back over to sit on the loveseat adjacent to Octavia’s sofa.

“You don’t know how to have fun.” Octavia finished, wincing as her gaze followed Clarke.

Clarke scoffed, and crossed her arms across her chest.

“I know how to have fun!” she said indignantly. Octavia replied by raising an eyebrow, as she lay back on Clarke’s couch once more. “I do!”

“Please, Clarke, your idea of fun is playing ‘Words With Friends’ during a Friends marathon.” Octavia said, staring up at the ceiling. A second later, a cushion hit the side of her face, and she squealed as she flailed to grab hold of it.  Peaking over the edge of the rectangular projectile, Octavia watched Clarke try to fight the smile on her face.

“Hey, you enjoyed my last Friends marathon.” Clarke retorted, and Octavia groaned as she held the pillow over her face. That was so beside the point. “I know how to have fun, okay?”

“You know, there’s a way you can prove that.” Octavia cocked her eyebrow again, as she swung her legs around so she was sitting properly on the couch. She tossed the pillow back to Clarke.

“No. I can’t – “

“Why not?”

“Because two high schools girls at a college party _always_ ends well, right?” Clarke retorted, rolling her eyes.

“It won’t just be us! Lincoln said he’d be there-“

“Great, your mysterious boyfriend –“

“And I convinced Jasper and Monty to come.”

Clarke pulled a sceptical face.

“You think you’re going to persuade me to go by telling me that DC’s answer to the Mario Bros are accompanying us to a party full of strangers? _Older_ , strangers, who will most likely be legal to drink. While we are in _high school_.”

“Hey, Mario and Luigi are pretty good with their fists-“

“Yeah but Jasper and Monty are not.”

“Look, Lincoln is like, twice the size of me and he’s protective.” Octavia noted Clarke’s concerned expression, and checked herself. “Okay, I make it sound really bad, but it’s not! He’s not going to let anything bad happen to us, that’s all I meant.” Her response seemed to make Clarke relax, but she didn’t look won over.

“…How are we getting there?” Clarke asked cautiously, but she gave it as an inch, and Octavia took it for a mile. A huge grin spread across her face

“Well Jasper’s brother is going to take us – he’s got a car big enough for the 4 of us, and then Lincoln is meeting us there and –“ Octavia babbled all of the details she could before Clarke interrupted her.

“Wait, Jasper’s brother is taking us there, is he not drinking?”

“Well no, he’s leaving his car there.”

“…Then how are we getting back to yours, Octavia?” Clarke asked, the anger in her voice audible.

“…Taxi?” Octavia offered sheepishly. Clarke launched another cushion at her, which Octavia managed to catch this time.

“Taxi is going to cost money, and we’ll be drunk and underage. What about your brother, can’t he come and get us?”

“Bellamy? You’re kidding me, right? If he found out I was at a college party, drinking, _having fun_ , he would never let me out of his sight ever again. Ever.” Octavia said, shuddering as she ended her sentence.

“So what are you going to do? Sneak out? And we’re going to have to sneak back in? To an apartment. _Whilst we’re drunk_?” Clarke asked, the complete astonishment in her voice. It wasn’t the good kind of astonishment.

“No, of course not. Honestly Clarke, do you think I’m an idiot? No, he’s going to some ball game or something, and then he’s staying at Miller’s. Reckons it’ll be a “big night” and he doesn’t want to wake me up when he gets back in, but his idea of a “big night” is like yours so I don’t really know-“ she shut up when she noted the look of un-amusement on Clarke’s face. “My point is, he’s not going to be there. We’ll be fine – maybe Raven can give us a lift back?”

Clarke sighed as she considered everything Octavia had told her. This was the first opportunity that had presented itself for her to let loose in a long time. She’d been studying hard to keep her GPA up, and to get good scores on her final exams so she could get into the medical school she so desperately wanted to get into.

…And it just so happened that it was the same college Octavia had a hockey scholarship too. If the next four years of her life were going to be full of parties with Octavia, why not start now?

Parents, were why not. Her father wasn’t on the strict side of the parenting spectrum, but even he had to draw a line. Her mother would probably ground Clarke until her thirties; education, career, successful life were her mother’s highest priorities. Getting wasted a party she was far too young to be at – her parents would near enough lock her in her room until she went to college, then keep her locked in that room until she graduated. The consequences were not pretty.

But… As much as she hated to admit it, Octavia was right. She could do with some fun – she really had been working hard.

“… _If_  Raven can take us back to your place _before_ 3am, I will go. But if she can’t, it’s a no.” she said with finality. Octavia opened her mouth to protest the conditions, but Clarke shut her off. “No Octavia, because if something goes wrong while I’m there and I have to wait for a _taxi_ to get us out, it will be the end of my life. You can go running off with Lincoln, back to his dorm or whatever-“

“So could you!”

“And hang out in a college guy’s stinky dorm room which he shares with another hygienically-questionable boy? No thank you.”

“Better than getting arrested.”

“I’d rather not even have the risk of being arrested in the first place, but… it could be kind of fun.”

“See? I knew you’d come around to it in the end. Honestly, Clarke, we’ll be fine. It’ll be fine! Plus, I know Monty’s bringing some of his Dad’s moonshine.” Octavia said with a sly grin as she wiggled her eyebrows up and down. Clarke pulled a face, but grinned.

“That stuff is seriously gross –“

“But effective.” Octavia finished her sentence, sticking her tongue out.

“What’s gross but effective?” Clarke nearly jumped out of her skin as her Dad poked his head around the living room door, a grin on his face.

“Oh my god Dad, you scared me. It’s this new, um-“

“Avocado face mask recipe I found online. It’s supposed get rid of the really deep dirt in your pores and make your skin all glowy and stuff, but it’s really slimy and cold. Also, hi Mr Griffin.” Octavia butted in, grinning at Clarke’s father.

“You’re right, that does sound really gross. You know fruit is for eating, not smearing on your face right?” he said, chuckling as he went back out into the hall. “Also hey Octavia!” he called back, his voice fading as he got further away from the room.

Octavia and Clarke shared eye contact once they were sure that Mr Griffin was completely out of earshot, and Octavia broke down into a fit of giggles. Yet another cushion found its way to her face.

“I don’t know why you’re laughing, if he overheard anything else about that conversation, neither of us would be going out on Friday.”

“Well it’s a good thing that he didn’t then, isn’t it..” Octavia glanced at her phone, and groaned as she rolled off the couch and into a crouching position, saying “parkour” lamely. “I have to go. Bell’s got tonight off work so he wants to spend some ‘quality family time’ together.” She said, rolling her eyes. Clarke smiled, because she knew that secretly Octavia loved spending time with her big brother.

Clarke had never met Bellamy, but she knew that he was pretty much Octavia’s only caretaker. Octavia talked about him pretty much all the time, trying to make out like he was an annoying, giant nerd, but Clarke could see that she clearly adored her brother. Even when they’d had a spat, and Octavia appeared at Clarke’s house telling her that she was never going to talk to him again, it wasn’t long before she went back and things were peachy once again.

Octavia straightened up, swung her bag over her shoulder, and slouched out of the room with a wave of her hand.

“See you later, Clarke – I’ll talk to Raven, tell you as soon as I know. Love you!” she called over her shoulder, and Clarke smiled again as she replaced the cushions that she’d thrown around the room.

Part of her hoped that Raven couldn’t take them back. Raven was Octavia’s cousin, and she worked at a bar – perfect for late night pick-ups and drop-offs when Octavia needed it. They were super close, and usually, Raven was more than happy to run Octavia around when she had time. But would she condone after hour activities like the kind that Clarke and Octavia were about to attempt? She wasn’t so sure. She’d only met Raven a couple of times, and while the young mechanic-in-training seemed fairly fun-loving, Clarke had no idea where the line was when it came to underage drinking.

Clarke sighed as she went to get a milkshake. Whatever happened now, she’d made the deal with Octavia, and she wasn’t going to back out.


	2. It begins

The sun had just barely set by the time the squad arrived in the back of Jasper’s brother’s crappy 2-door car, but where darkness was beginning to fall, bright lights fought their way out of the house in front of them. The music was just loud enough to hear from the front yard without being too loud to disturb neighbours, which Clarke’s sensible side appreciated. 

She still wasn’t sure if she was regretting this, and the sips of moonshine she, Octavia, Monty and Jasper had shared in the car weren’t really helping her nerves.

“Just get a drink and relax, okay? Have fun! You’re at a party.” Octavia nudged Clarke’s shoulder with her own, obviously noting her friend’s discomfort as they crossed the grass at the front of the house. Laughter and shouts tumbled out of the open doorway, along with a body who crashed into an unfortunate shrubbery.

Octavia let loose a wild laugh as she followed Jasper’s brother into the heat and noise of the crowded house.

“Lincoln!” she called suddenly, as she dashed away from Clarke towards a tall guy with a broad back, dark skin and hints of tribal tattoos creeping up from the neckline of his shirt. Clarke watched as Octavia launched herself onto his back. 

She was happy that her friend was so happy, but the happiness was tinted with other, darker emotions. Like annoyance, that she’d been there for 3 minutes and O had already abandoned her.

There was something else too, something Clarke didn’t want to dwell on. Something in her chest tugged as she watched Lincoln turn his head to kiss the girl clinging to his bag, his smile wide and his eyes so joyful they might as well have been shaped like hearts. She turned around quickly, so she faced Monty and Jasper.

“Monty. Can we get some more moonshine?” Clarke asked, her voice tense. Monty smiled coyly and swung the bag from his bag. 

“Got a taste for it?” He asked, pulling the bottle from his bag. “Just need some cups…” he said, looking around. They were still standing in the crowded hall: not the best place to find containers.

Jasper led the three of them into the dining room. Clarke glanced over her shoulder, and caught Octavia’s eye. The two of them shared a short conversation comprised of hand gestures, agreeing that Octavia would be okay with Lincoln and if she had any problems she would text Clarke. 

They found luck in the next room, next to a table which looked like it had originally held bottles and cups, and what looked a punch bowl. Now, the table was covered with alcohol, the punch bowl lying next to a wet patch on the floor, and the bottles were nowhere to be seen. There was a stack of cups that had fallen behind the table, and upon inspecting them for previous use, they were found to clean.

Monty poured each of them quarter of a cupful – “Enough to last the night,” he said, with a wry smile. He put the bottle bag in his rucksack and swung it back onto his back, before the three of them held their cups in the air. 

“Cheers!” Jasper said enthusiastically, and the three of them lifted the moonshine-filled-plastic to their mouths.

As soon as the sharp, chemical taste hit Clarke’s tongue she winced, swallowing the mouthful down with a grimace. She laughed when she saw that Jasper and Monty did exactly the same, and the three of them laughed. 

“Your dad really has kicked it up a notch.” Jasper said, lifting the cup to his nose to smell it. “What percentage is this?” he asked, and Monty shrugged.

“I’m not sure, but it’s pretty strong. Fifty percent maybe ?” he replied. Clarke balked. Fifty percent was higher than most vodkas, and she wasn’t even twenty one yet. She thought about abandoning the cup, but then Octavia’s jibes about not being fun trickled through her mind, and her resolve steeled. She braced herself as she took another sip; the taste filled her mouth and burned down her throat, and she stuck her tongue out. 

“We should find somewhere to sit. If we stand in the corner on our own over here, we might as well hang a huge sign that says “Hi, we’re highschoolers, crashing your party!” over our heads. C’mon, I think I saw a semi-empty couch in the front room.” Jasper said enthusiastically, leading the way once again back through the hall, and into the living room which was probably a lot bigger than it felt with thirty drunk adolescents crammed into it.

Sure enough, Jasper had seen right, which Clarke thought was a miracle. They made a beeline for it, and as Clarke plonked down into the cushions, she was filled with regret. Liquid seeped into the seat of her jeans, which she prayed was just water.

“Ugh, gross!” she moaned. 

“You get a wet patch too?” Jasper asked, wincing as he removed his jacket to sit on. Clarke followed suit, nodding.

“I thought it was too good to be true,” Monty muttered, before taking another sip of his drink. “At least soon we’ll be too wasted to care.”

Clarke raised her eyebrows in agreement as she also took another sip, grimacing once again as it burned down her throat. She was already feeling the effects of it; her head felt light and airy, and for some reason, she felt all she wanted to do was smile and laugh and cuddle someone. 

Just as Clarke weighed up the pros and cons of choosing Jasper as a cuddle partner, a commotion at the door grabbed her attention.

A huge cheer went up, as though someone famous had just entered the building. Clarke craned her neck to see who’d arrived, and why people were suddenly much louder than before. The music kicked up a notch, and there were shouts of a beer-pong match being prepared in the dining room.

For a moment, the crowd parted enough for Clarke to see who’d elicited the excited reaction from the party-goers.

Clarke’s eyes met a pair of dark ones, set in a tanned face smattered with freckles. His smile was easy, and inviting, and Clarke felt an overwhelming urge to choose him for her cuddle buddy. But as quickly as their eyes had met, his had already moved on. She couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed.

She turned her attention back to Jasper and Monty who were geeking out about something Clarke couldn’t quite catch. Her head was going from light to slightly spinning, and it occurred to her that she probably should have gone a bit easier for her first-time drinking. 

“’M gonna go get sm water,” she said sloppily to Jasper, using his shoulder to support herself as she stood.

When she was vertical, Clarke realised how much the alcohol really had hit her. She felt too tall, her centre of gravity was far too high to walk in a straight line unsupervised, so she used a combination of furniture and people to guide herself to the kitchen. 

She successfully managed to poor herself a cup of water, and then decided that the house was too hot and loud, and that the yard would be her next port of call.

The cool night air kissed her skin as she stumbled out into the backyard, then cool grass met the palm of her hand as she dropped to the floor, her legs crossed haphazardly beneath her. One hand clutching the water, taking small sips that cooled her insides, and one hand massaging the grass as though it was a pet cat, she rocked slightly, smiling to herself.

“It’s a nice evening.” A deep, dark voice cut above the noise from the house, and Clarke’s eyes snapped to the door she’d just come from. 

The boy, with the brown eyes and the crowd pull, was standing with that easy smile looking at her rocking in the grass.

“Is this your first party?” he asked, his wonderful voice so light despite its depth. Clarke smiled and nodded, patting the ground next to her. He chuckled slightly, and obliged her. Plonking down in the grass beside her, his long legs stretched out, Clarke nodded happily again as she sipped her water.

“Let me guess, you hit it a bit hard a bit too soon?”

“Smthin like that.” Clarke agreed. “My friend said I needed to “have fun”.” She added air quotations to imply her indignance. The boy laughed.

“What are you drinking?”

“Water. You want some?” Clarke rather enthusiastically swung her cup in his direction, which he gracefully dodged with a laugh.

“No thanks, I’m covered.” He held up the bottle of beer in his hand in response. Clarke wrinkled her nose as he drank from it.

“Ugh, I tried some of my dad’s beer once, I don’t know how you drink that stuff,” Clarke said, glancing distastefully at the bottle as she drank from her own cup. Thankfully, her head didn’t seem to be getting any worse, even if wasn’t getting any better.

“I didn’t really like it at first, but it’s cheap and gets you drunk, so I learned.” He turned his attention from her to the house. “You’ll probably be the same once you’ve been to a few of these,” he added with a wry smile.

“Oh, well, maybe, though I’m not really-“ Clarke started, but was interrupted by someone hanging from the doorway, yelling out into the garden.

“Beer pong’s starting Bell! Get your ass in here!”

The boy (Bell? Clarke thought with a frown) sighed, and with a regretful smile pushed himself off the grass and onto his feet.

“Well, it was nice to meet you…?” His eyebrows raised slightly in question, and Clarke’s heart leapt.

“I’m Cl-“ she started, but was interrupted by the same yeller as before.

“Blake! Get your ass in here before they start handing out punishment shots! I do not want a repeat of last time!”

Another sigh, another regretful smile, and the boy (Blake? Bell? Which was it?) turned to head into the house.

“Come find me when you’ve sobered up a bit, so you can tell me your name!” he called with a last smile over his shoulder to her, and Clarke melted. With a giggle, she flopped back onto the grass so she was staring at the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
